


Stupid Mosquitoes

by ardentmuse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crushes, First Dates, Fluff, Party, Summer, Summer Vacation, Touching, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/176111455705/stupid-mosquitoes-bruce-banner-x-reader





	Stupid Mosquitoes

Stupid Stark parties and their stupid locations. It would be an understatement to say that Bruce was a little miserable at the moment. Tony had wanted to celebrate the summer in a big way, renting out a lake house with a large outdoor space for the week, ideal for party hosting, and inviting the entire Avengers team and every Stark employee who had the littlest hand in their work to attend. 

If Bruce could have gotten out of it, he would have. He had tried every excuse in the book. But Tony was insistent, may have even used a few threats just to make sure Bruce didn’t try anything silly. And so Bruce was stuck, sitting here on this deck, picking at the barbecue the chefs kept bringing out to the table and watching as so many people he didn’t even recognize, clad in the skimpiest of swimwear, turned the lake into a jungle gym of rafts and inflatable trampolines and even a floating DJ booth. And to make matters worse, all the still water meant mosquitoes. So many mosquitoes.

As Bruce went to slap the spot on his arm where he was sure a bug had just landed, he felt a mist hit the spot first. He turned to see you, brandishing a bottle of bug spray like it was a deadly weapon.

“Put out your arms,” you commanded, holding the can in front of you.

A smile spread across his face. How did you always know exactly what he needed? He needed a pen to write down his latest idea; there you were. He felt his stomach growl; in you walked asking if anyone wanted dinner. He was so deep in his work, he fell asleep on his bench; he awoke with a blanket over his shoulders and a kind note in your hand explaining how and where you saved all his files. He was beginning to think Stark had lied to him all those months ago and that you actual superpowers lied in the realm of mind-reading. You were always just the thing he needed.

He spread his arms out beside him in a t-shape. You spun around him, getting every part of his arms and his neck and even squirting a bit on your hands to gentle rub across his face.

As you hands came down across his jaw, he looked up to meet you gaze. Your hand paused just below his ear. He thought he felt you suck in air as your eyes locked. Your fingers resumed movement, only now gentle caressing his neck, not bothering to spread any more of the miracle repellent.

“You’re an angel, you know?” he whispered so only you could here.

“Your angel,” you confirmed with a gentle, almost sad smile. But quickly you pulled away, the moment passed and turned your back to him.

“Could you get my neck?” you asked. Bruce could tell you were just finding excuses to avoid looking at him.

He took the bottle you handed over, though he didn’t bother spraying your neck. Instead, he set the bottle down and pulled you into his lap.

You yelped at the quick move but eased as his arms came to your hips, holding you but not forcing you to stay.

“You are my angel,” he stated, resting his head on your shoulder, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’d be eaten alive,” you said with a nervous laugh.

“And I’d be lonely, too,” he added. “You’re perfect. Just perfect.”

You sighed into him, allowing his lips to dance dangerous close to the skin of your neck.

“What would you say,” he started, “to a date. A real one, not those quick bites to eat we do sometimes. Like dinner and a movie and the whole thing?”

You took a deep breath, trying to slow your heart as you felt him still against you, nervously awaiting your answer.

“I’d say yes.”

“Good,” Bruce said, making to stand, “Then let’s get out of here and away from these death-flies.”

“You mean mosquitoes?” you asked as he dropped you down beside him.

“Same thing,” he confirmed before taking your hand to lead you away from this stupid lake and this stupid Stark party and these stupid, stupid mosquitoes.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/176111455705/stupid-mosquitoes-bruce-banner-x-reader


End file.
